


Flying Free

by dorkygabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wings, angels being angels, brothers being brothers, happy supernatural au, just a cute lil idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annoyed with their constant bickering, Dean decides the angels really need to have a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever little ficlet, based on this fanart! http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/110281551660  
> It just seemed like a really cute idea, I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you like it!

"Gabriel! You're on my side!" Castiel yelled at his brother, shuffling uncomfortably in the backseat of the impala.

"Hey, from here," Gabriel drew a line in the leather with his finger, "is _my_ side, so scoot over."

"That's an unfair proportion of  the-"

"Guys!" Dean yelled from the front seat, shocking the angels out of their bickering. "Stop arguing, it's distracting _and_ annoying!" He turned his head to glare at them for a minute, before looking back at the road, sighing at the peace that then occurred.

"Sorry, Dean." Castiel apologised, but Gabriel just rolled his eyes at the two of them, sucking on a lollipop to pass the time.

Now the car was at peace, Dean turned on the radio, causing Sam to roll his eyes at the music choice, as he continued down the long road.

Only five minutes later, Castiel and Gabriel's bickering began again.

"Gabriel, you just slapped me with your wing." Castiel said, glaring daggers at his brother. Sam glanced back, highly confused, the angels' wings being incorporeal and all.

"Did I, bro? I'm _so_ sorry." Gabriel retorted, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

Dean looked like he might yell again, so Sam interfered. "I think they're just cranky, being stuck in a car for so long."

"We do it every day, you don't hear us arguing!"

"Yeah, but we don't have wings that could get us everywhere a hell of a lot faster." Sam shrugged, and Dean sighed, knowing that Sam was right. Instead of replying, though, Dean just turned off down a dirt road, which he followed until he reached a wide open field with no signs of salvation around for miles. Dean drove through the field until he was about half way through, and parked it.

"Alright, everyone out." He announced, drawing Gabriel and Castiel away from their own conversations, looking out of the window.

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked, getting out the car nonetheless.

"Nowhere, literally." Dean said, going into the trunk for some beers.

"You guys seemed cranky, so we thought we'd stop to.. Let you stretch your wings or somethin'." Sam said, mainly keeping his eye contact with Gabriel, who looked slightly confused. Knowing that his wings did feel quite cramped, he decided to take the opportunity anyway, taking flight as he began to fly about in the sky. Sam and Dean's eyes both opened wide as they realised Gabriel's wings (well, one out of three pairs) had become corporeal. Castiel didn't take much hesitation in following suit, his wings too now visible to the two humans. Dean's eyes had averted to stare at Castiel's, but Sam didn't move his. Castiel and Gabriel flew about, Gabriel slightly lower down in the sky, looking up at his younger brother. He then shot up, ending up higher, laughing. Castiel rolled his eyes, even smiling a bit as he flew up to him. Dean leant his arms across the Impala's roof, watching Castiel fly about with a content smile across his face. Sam had taken to leaning on the Impala, being on the other side of the car, and staring up at Gabriel. Both of them were in awe, because to put it simply the angels' wings were beautiful.

"We should do this more often," Sam started after the two had been in a, not uncomfortable, silence for a while."They look really happy up there."

Dean nodded in agreement, "And maybe they wont argue so much now."

Sam chuckled, "I doubt it." He sipped at his beer. "But it would be nice."

Dean nodded along, before checking his watch. "We've been here for an hour now, we better get on the road again before it starts to get dark." He said as he motioned to Castiel to come down.

Castiel did so, Gabriel following suit as they landed and walked back over towards the impala.

"Thanks, Sammich, it was actually nice to give my wings a stretch." He smiled up to the taller man, opening the Impala's back door.

"Notta problem," Sam said as he took advantage of the fact that his wings were still corporeal, brushing his hand across the golden feathers, smiling widely. Gabriel blushed a little bit, taking no hesitation in making his wings incorporeal once more, hurrying hisself back into the car.

Castiel thanked Dean, before sitting on his side of the backseat. Half an hour back on track to the hunt they originally were going to, and the car was still at peace.

"We are _definitely_ doing this again." Dean smiled, turning up his music slightly, driving down the road ahead.


End file.
